


09. Hanging out with friends 和朋友消磨時間

by tienian



Series: 多CP短篇集 — OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18060944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 夜已深，阿不思覺得自己該待在家裡照顧弟妹，蓋勒卻有別的想法。





	09. Hanging out with friends 和朋友消磨時間

**Author's Note:**

> OTP Challenge第九篇！  
> 這篇是幾年前還沒出《怪獸與牠們的產地》時寫的，所以若有與電影相衝突的地方還請見諒><

 

高錐客洞的夜晚一向平靜，整個村莊似乎隨著夜幕的降臨而陷入沈睡之中。阿不思曾喜愛這樣的寧靜，但此刻當他沿著巷子走過一間間亮著燈火的屋子，卻覺得小路寂靜到令人喘不過氣。

走在他身旁的蓋勒正哼著不知名的小調，比他更為從容自在。他踏著輕快的步伐繞過巷子底端的教堂，往更後方的小丘走去。

阿不思停下腳步，猶疑地看著前方黑暗的小徑。「蓋勒，等等！我想這可能不是個好主意。」

他回頭望向高錐客洞，在這裡能隱約看到他的家，除了他在客廳留著的一盞燈之外，屋子裡是全黑的，亞蕊安娜和阿波佛幾個小時前就熄燈就寢了。但是，即使鄧不利多家和旁邊的屋子別無兩樣，阿不思卻知道屋內的和平隨時可能消失。「我不該走得太遠，何況亞蕊安娜她 —— 」

「已經睡了。」蓋勒接口，「阿不思，你實在太緊繃了。我們不會走遠，而且還有阿波佛不是嗎？」

他拍拍阿不思的肩。「走吧。」他笑了笑，金色頭髮在星光下比早晨時更為亮眼，「瞧瞧你，多久沒休息了，偶爾也該好好放鬆一下。」

阿不思從來都無法抗拒蓋勒的笑容。

 

他們來到山丘上的一處草地，蓋勒不知從哪拿出一瓶酒，撲鼻的酒香混著青草味，光聞著就讓人微醺。

阿不思揮揮魔杖，兩個酒杯落入他的手中。蓋勒熟練地將酒倒入杯中，「老巴蒂達有許多好酒，」他說，啜了口紅酒，「我覺得它們待在櫃子裡實在太浪費了。」

「畢竟，酒就是該拿來喝的不是嗎？」他眨了眨眼，而阿不思很慶幸在這樣漆黑的夜裡，蓋勒看不到他臉上的表情。

蓋勒在草地上坐下，懶洋洋地喝著酒，阿不思有些尷尬地坐在他身旁，不知道該保持多少距離才適當。他喝了口酒，苦澀的味道在他舌尖散開，他對酒一向敬而遠之，但這酸甜的酒讓他願意為之而醉。

 

他的確醉了。

日後，當阿不思回想起那個夏夜，一切似乎都籠罩在薄霧之中，模糊不清的回憶看起來更加美好。那不是他喝過最甜美的酒，也不是他看過最璀璨的星夜，卻是最讓他懷念的一夜。

蓋勒從來都不是沈默寡言的人，而在酒精的催化下，他比平時更為健談。他們都還年輕，因此話題無不圍繞著看似無盡的未來。如同每個自命不凡的年輕男孩，蓋勒的夢想過於理想且遙不可及，不過當他談起夢想時，嗓音比之前更為高亢，言語之間透露出的興奮與期待顯而易見。

「我只是覺得，當我們有這麼強大、驚人的能力，為何我們要將它隱藏起來，而不是光明正大的用魔法做些好事？」蓋勒的眼神堅定，語氣裡的自信不容質疑。「我想要改變這些。」他嘴角勾起微笑，沈浸在腦海裡構築的美好世界中。

「那你呢，阿不思？」他問，「你想要做些什麼？」

「我 —— 」阿不思開口，突然發現在這樣安靜的夜裡，似乎能聽到星子閃爍的聲音。他看著底下的村莊，那個在他兒時看似廣闊無邊，現在卻顯得狹小無比的村落。「我想離開這裡。」

蓋勒轉頭看向他，兩雙清澈的藍眼對望，只是其中一人的雙眼裡閃著更為耀眼的光芒。

阿不思發現他在蓋勒的注視之下幾乎說不出話來，於是他躺在柔軟的草地上，閉起眼，第一次將積累許久的情緒與不滿說出口。

他從沒向人坦白過。他明白他不該埋怨，但每當他收到艾飛的信，就想到那不得不取消的旅行；他討厭每個漫長的午後，當他只能坐在書桌前膽戰心驚地翻著書，深怕等會亞蕊安娜會失控。

「我不甘心，我的才華不會比其他人遜色。不，我比所有人都還要出色，卻被困在 **這裡** 。」他深吸了口氣，像往常一樣，努力將所有的不滿吞下肚。「為何我只能待在這？」他輕聲低語。

稍涼的晚風吹著阿不思的頭髮，他睜開眼，看著鑲滿星星的夜空，期盼著它們給他一點安慰，卻發現自己開始羨慕夜空上如鑽石般耀眼的星辰。

最後，撫平他的失落的是一只溫暖的手。

蓋勒的手輕觸阿不思深紅的髮絲，溫柔地拍了拍他的頭，最後還揉了揉他的頭髮。他嘴上依舊掛著微笑，笑容裡沒有憐憫，而是朋友間瞭解彼此的那種令人安心的笑容。他也醉了，阿不思知道，不然平時得體的他是不會做出這樣的舉動。

「會有辦法的。」蓋勒說，即使他的眼神因為酒醉而有些迷茫，裡頭的感情卻真誠不過。「你我都是顆星子，阿不思，而你不屬於這。」

「相信我，我們可以離開這。一起。」

他們互望一眼，然後忍不住笑出聲來。誠心而無知地、自大而無所畏懼地開懷大笑。

蓋勒．葛林戴華德是個複雜的人。很久以後，當阿不思回憶起他們從前的歲月，他從不敢肯定蓋勒所說的哪些話是真心的，還是算計過的。

只有這句話，這句蓋勒在酒酣耳熱、半醉半醒中說出的話語，他確信蓋勒說的是真心話。

 

那一晚，他們沒再讓話語打擾得來不易的平靜，只是沈浸在夜晚的氛圍與彼此的陪伴中。從黑夜到清晨，他們喝了一杯又一杯的酒，當第一絲暮光染上天空，他們才在草地上陷入沈靜的睡眠中。

別人會說他們這是在虛度光蔭，但許多年後，阿不思會懷念他和蓋勒唯一一次像朋友一樣，單純地享受年少時光的那一夜。

在他心裡，酒瓶永遠沒空，天空也維持著墨水般的黑。那時他還沒理清心頭的悸動，只覺得蓋勒的笑容令他移不開目光。

他們都還年輕，所以一個晚上的時間算什麼呢？

 

那是個美好的夜。


End file.
